


Your Call

by SanitysOverrated87



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-15 11:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanitysOverrated87/pseuds/SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Naruto hears someone playing outside his window...





	Your Call

**Author's Note:**

> A short but sweet Songfic. I feel like the two of them are in character but meh, it's too short to really get a personality in. Your Call by Secondhand Serenade. Listen to it while you read if you can, it helps!

Gaara sat at his desk and stared off into space. It had been three months since he'd heard from Naruto. He knew that occasionally Naruto, as a reporter, had jobs that made him have to take long absences but until now, he'd been careful to let his best friend know when he'd be home. Or maybe it was that Gaara had gotten so busy and distant and he'd never gotten around to calling Naruto after their last friendly fight over the qualities of ramen.

Gaara sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his blood red hair in an uncharacteristic gesture of impatience with himself. He knew that if anything had happened to Naruto, he'd know by now: Naruto's grandmother Tsunade was really good at keeping Gaara up-to-date.

But maybe that argument had been more serious than he'd taken it? No, Naruto wouldn't stop talking to him just because of a stupid fight about food. Just because Gaara couldn't understand why a reporter who made good money would prefer ramen over say…sukiyaki, didn't mean that Naruto would cut him off. They'd had worse fights before and even a few that had gone beyond verbal into physical. He'd broken Naruto's arm once in exchange for the broken nose he'd gotten.

With a groan he stood and moved to the floor to ceiling window in his office that lead out to a balcony. It was a few hours before the end of the work day but he wasn't sure he wanted to stay for the rest of the day. He felt unusually restless. With another sigh he opened the door to the balcony just as a strumming of guitar strings began. He paused hidden in the doorframe from the player on the street two floors below him.

" __ **Waiting for your call, I'm sick**  
call, I'm angry  
call, I'm desperate for your voice.  
I'm listening to the song we used to sing in the car.  
Do you remember, butterfly, early summer?  
It's playing on repeat...  
Just like when we would meet."

Gaara knew that voice. He _knew_ it but on a level he was unsure about why it would be singing beneath his window. He took the next few steps full of apprehension and finally peered down at the street below him to meet the clear blue eyes of his blond friend.

" __ **'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,**  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight."

Gaara listened as Naruto sang a realization blazing in his chest. _Naruto is singing to me…this song is about us._

" _ **Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh.  
I am feeling so ambitious; you and me, flesh to flesh.  
**_ __ **Because every breath that you will take**  
while you are sitting next to me  
will bring life into my deepest hopes.  
What's your fantasy?  
What's your, what's your, what's your, what's your..."

Naruto sang with a voice that was clear and pure and beautiful. His voice held his heart and his heart was calling out for the stubborn red-head. They'd fought before, they'd gone a long time without talking, hell, they'd _began_ as enemies. But these last three months for Naruto had contained a lot of soul searching. He knew he loved Gaara, but he'd tried to fight how much he loved the man. Not because loving another man was wrong, but because it was hard to admit that you'd fallen in love with someone who might never love you back.

" __ **'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,**  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight."

He meant every word he was singing. It'd taken a long time for him to admit it for fear of losing his best friend but he couldn't live without telling him anymore. He had to let Gaara know…no matter the outcome.

" __ **And I'm tired of being all alone,**  
and this solitary moment  
makes me want to come back home.  
And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment  
makes me want to come back home.  
And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment  
makes me want to come back home.  
And I'm tired of being all alone,  
and this solitary moment  
makes me want to come back home.  
(I know everything you wanted isn't anything you have.)  
'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight."

Gaara was quiet for a long time after Naruto had finished his song and the audience that had come to see the street performer held their breath in anticipation of Gaara's response to the sound. After a long tense moment Gaara leaned against the railing and looked down at Naruto resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "So are you going to get up here?"

The audience cheered as Naruto grinned widely and threw off the guitar and began to climb the gutter beside the balcony. When he had swung himself onto the balcony Gaara had already turned sideways to face him with his hairless eyebrow raised in amusement. "There are stairs."

"This way was more dramatic." Naruto commented then strode across the balcony and grabbed Gaara by the shoulders and leaned him down into a deep kiss while cheers rocked the plaza.


End file.
